


Eddsworld x OC fanfic

by DShadowBlitz, Maddragon15



Category: Eddsworld - All Media Types
Genre: A pet Deathclaw and Radroach, Anti-Trump, Chrys and the Night Walkers are badasses, Chrys is a gang leader, Chrys is protective, Chrys plays guitar and piano, F/M, FNAF Is a game too, Fluff, Gaming, Gang Violence, Gavin is a hoe, How Do I Tag, I'm Bad At Tagging, Insanity, Jade has a dragon form, Jade stalks Tord, Leader of the Night Walkers, Maybe smut because Maddragon can kinda write smut, More tags in the future, Multi, No Smut, Pets, Raven is Tord's long lost cousin, Sexy Fluff, Shelbi likes hugs, So is Gavin though., Swearing, The Night Walkers hate Trump, The boys moved to AZ because Tord destroyed their house, Tom still has Susan, Tord doesnt like it when Shelbi hugs him, Tord has no shame, Tord is a perv, Tord is no longer the Red Leader, Tord lives with the other three again, Undertale is sadly just a game, Violence, We are open to hire some people if we cant figure something out, We may start a oneshot series after this, Wrench and Marcus work for Chrys, YouTube channels, even though its not Fallout, implied sex, maybe smut, probably no smut becaus I cant write smut, rival gangs
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-26
Updated: 2017-05-19
Packaged: 2018-10-10 22:40:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10449120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DShadowBlitz/pseuds/DShadowBlitz, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maddragon15/pseuds/Maddragon15
Summary: What happens when the four boys, Edd, Tom, Matt, and Tord, move to the US, they now have weird ass neighbors, that the boys for some reason like a girl from there, and because reasons, Eduardo, Mark, and Jon followed them to the US. Eduardo thinks he can seduce and steal Chrys from the four boys later in the story, but hell to the no BooBoo!





	1. Authors note, before we start the fanfic.

**Author's Note:**

> I just want to thank, MerlinsApprentice, for letting me use their OCs again, I use them for everything, in comics, fanfics, and random thoughts!

We are in need of any name suggestions for this work, and we are taking any help to improve this work, we are willing to hire someone for certain things, we are also open to add OCs to the fanfic! We would just need their names and a full description of them, as well as their pets description if they have pets. They can be shipped with anyone except, Edd, Tom, Matt, Tord, Paul, and Patryk. We are open to hire some people with our Undertale story as well! The first chapter will be out soon.


	2. Rude Awakening

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So Shumpy (Shelbi) decides to woke Chrys up at 5 in the morning because she saw moving trucks.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, first chapter, I have no idea what this is, so if it sucks, sorry. But anyway, this is a completely random idea.

"Sissa! Sissa! Sissa!" Shelbi exclaimed as she jumped on Chrysten's bed.  
"What the fu- Oh. Hey Shelbi. What are you doing awake at.." Chrysten looked at the clock "FIVE IN THE MORNING!?"  
"I had a nightmare..."  
"Let me guess, you wanna sleep in here." Shelbi nodded.  
"But that's not the only reason!"

"Okay..? What else is there?"

"I saw trucks going by, big trucks with bright lights.."

"And? That is your excuse for waking me up?" Shelbi slowly nodded. "Why did you wake me up though?"

"They look like the trucks that brought our stuff when we moved in!"

"So we have new neighbors. Why should I care?"

"Maybe you can help them unpack their stuff? You're very strong! So helping them should be easy!"

"At five in the morning."

"Mhmm!" Shelbi wasn't going to give up, Chrys knew that. So Chrys got out of bed.

"UGH!! Fine, if it makes you happy, then we'll go help them.."

"YAAAAAY!!!!"

"Yeah, yeah, whatever. Now go wake up the Chloe and Kellie, while I get ready to go.." Chrys said, still extremely tired.

"Actually, Chryssi, Shelbi woke me up first.." Chloe said as she walked in the room. Chrysten then glared at Shelbi lightly.

"What about Kellie?"

"She wouldn't get up, says she needs her 'beauty sleep' so I couldn't get her to get up, Sissa.."

"Shelbi, sweetie, don't worry, your big Sissa's got this!" Chrys said confidently, then she looked a bit annoyed. "But seriously, I need to get dressed, you guys should too. But when we go over to help, you handle the tiny extremely lightweight boxes, Shelbi, and Chloe, you can handle the small and/or medium boxes, I will handle most of the heavy stuff."

"Okay, Chryssi! I will meet you downstairs!/Okay, Sissa!" The two girls said as they left the room.

"Shit, what the hell am I supposed to wear at 5 AM!? Just my black hoodie and dark jeans I guess.."  
~~~~~~~~~~~timeskip to downstairs, because reasons!~~~~~~~~~~

"Chryssi, please wear something nicer, we're going to meet the new neighbors.."

"No, Chloe, I am wearing this because it is casual, not scary enough for my taste but it will work, and because it's five in the morning."

"I think she looks great!" Shelbi said as she jumped up and down.

"Thanks, shorty, now are we ready to go?"

"Ready to go where?" Jasper asked as he entered the living room.

"Uh.. to help our new neighbors? Duh!" Chrysten said, not wanting to deal with Jasper's nagging to right now.

"You didn't wake me or the others up, so why are you going?"

"Because Shubble decided to be a little shit /Hey!/ and wake me and Chloe up to go help the neighbors unpack."

"Shelbi May!" Jasper said sounding a little mad.

"Why is Shelbi in trouble? She was just trying to wake us up. And I was just trying to get Chryssi to change her clothes.." Chloe said, not giving up yet.

"Yeah, not gonna happen lil sis." Chrys said with her arms crossed, tapping her foot impatiently.

"Yeah, you can't win that argument, Chloe. Hell the argument is what woke me up!! I'm going back to bed." Jasper said, as he walked up the stairs.

"Should we go, Chryssi?"

"Yep, let's go."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

They walked to the house next door, Chrysten looking a little menacing walked behind the two younger girls.

"Hi!" A dude with ginger hair and a purple hoodie with a green overcoat(?) said to Chloe.

"Oh! Hi there! I'm Chloe Marks, one of your new nextdoor neighbors." She said. "This is my baby sister Shelbi /HOi!!/ and my older sister Chrysten, who is wearing black and looks way too Emo today."

"Oh! Well it's nice to meet you three, I'm Matt!" He said, god he was hyper, like too hyper. "This is-hang on one second- EDD! TOM! TORD! OUR NEIGHBORS ARE HERE TO INTRODUCE THEMSELVES!!"

"Why did you make us come all the way out here again?" A Norwegian voice asked. Goddamn, the bad thing is, Chrys kinda has a thing for accents.

"To meet our neighbors!" Matt gestured to the three girls. "This is Chloe, Shelbi, and Chrysten!" Tord looked at the three girls, then smirked because he saw Chrysten blush lightly at the sound of his voice.

"Nice to meet you three ladies~ I'm Tord-" He was then cut off "And I'm Edd and this is Tom!" The man in the green hoodie said, as he pointed at a man in a blue hoodie with no eyes(?) Chloe looked a little scared of Tord and Tom, maybe because one has silver eyes, and the other doesn't have any.  
"Sup." Tom said, as he took a drink from his flask.

"Sup." Chrys also said, still blushing a little, but it's a little cold out so it should blend in okay.

"Chryssi, are you blushing?" Chloe said, giggling because she knew.

"No!" Chrys said way too fast.

"Yes!"

"No!"

"Yes!!!"

Chrysten's voice then got dark, she had enough, Chloe might be her little sister, but she can only take so much before she snaps.. "NO." Chloe looked a little scared, then she remembered that Chrys said she would never hurt her.

"Okay, fine, you win, Chryssi."

"Chryssi?" Tord asked, confused as to why Chloe didn't just say 'Chrysten'

"It's a nickname Chloe gave me, she's always been calling me that, people usually call me Chrys or Chryssi, because my name is pretty long. But Shelbi here, yes the extremely short child, calls me Sissa. Why I have no idea, she just does it."

"Oh, well 'Chryssi' I think you're kinda hot. Wann-" Edd cut him off by covering his mouth.

"Sorry about this one, he's kind of a pervert.." Edd stated apologetically.

"It's alright, Edd, I know how to handle stuff like this, hell my brother is a perv."

"You have a brother?" Tom asked.

"Yep, I got five, and four sisters, three that live with me, and one that lives with our parents." Chrys said, not missing Lizzie at all. "But all of my brothers live with us, that's why our house is so damn big."

"You have a lot of siblings.."

"That's because my Mother doesn't know how to quit adopting more children."

"Wait, you guys were adopted?"

"Yep, every single one of us. That's why I'm Hispanic, and Chloe is brittish."

"Chloe is brittish?! So are we!! We just moved here from England to get away from our mean neighbors." Edd said, not noticing the other moving truck drive up.

"Sup, losers!" A New York accent said.

"Eduardo.." Edd said under his breath.

"Who's this motherfucker?" Chrys said, not giving a single fuck. Eduardo looked her over, and smirked.  
"Your future boyfriend, sweetheart~" Edd then took a defensive stance in front of Chrys.

"Back off, these are my neighbors!"

"Edd, I've handled bigger guys then him before, I can take him out any day." Chrys said too confidently.

"Whatever, I could beat your fine ass in a few seconds. You know what, I don't wanna date you, your sister is cuter anyway."

"I'm underage! I'm a minor!" Chloe screamed.

"Yep, so stay the FUCK away from my little sister." Chrys chuckled darkly.

Eduardo got out if the car, and snapped his knuckles. "Oh really? You think you're so tough? Fight me then you dumb bitch!!"

Before Eduardo could throw the first punch, Chrys punched him in the stomach, picked him up, and threw him on the ground. She then kicked his side, chuckled darkly and walked back over to the boys, who were shocked at how fast she did that.

"Fine..*pant*.. you win this time..*pant* but you ain't seen the last of me..*pant*" Eduardo said, still trying to get off of the ground.

"I'm okay with that. Oh! Also, watch for me on the news, I'm on there like everyday."

"Are you a News Reporter?" A shy Australian voice said.

"Nope."

"Then how are you on the news everyday?"

"You boys will see~"

"Oh, okay! Bye then!" He said as he and a blond dude picked up Eduardo and put him back in the car, and drove to the house on the other side of Edd and the others.

"Ugh. I guess we can't get rid of them.." Tom said.

"You've dealt with them before?"

"They were our neighbors back in England." Matt said.

"Really?! They must not have lives then, if they are constantly picking on you guys!" Chrys said loud enough for Eduardo and the other two to here. 'YOU LITTLE BITCH!!' was heard from one of the windows in their house.

"Anyway, you guys need some help unpacking?"

"Um.. sure. You don't have to if you don't want to.." Tom said.

"Nope! We are going to be the best neighbors you could ask for!" Chrys said, already carrying the couch in.

"Oh wow! You're very strong Chrys!" Edd said, looking amazed and a bit jealous.

"Thanks, I gotta be, I have to deal with my brother Gavin, who is literally a giant child." 

"Is he annoying?" Tom asked.

"Very." Chrys said in a monotone voice.

"Then I don't like him."

"That's understandable, I despise him sometimes."

"Heh, I like you, you're not annoying, or bad at all"

"Trust me, honey, I'm pretty bad, like gang leader bad."

"Really? Well I still like you, you're... tolerable.. I could deal with hanging out with you, you're not like these two idiots." He gestured to Edd, and Matt. "Or the Commie." He pointed at Tord.

"Wait, Commie?" Chrys asked, while Tord was glaring daggers at Tom.

"Nothing, he said nothing." Tord said.

"Okay..?"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~timeskip, brought to you by, Doge~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

So unpacking was easy, like too easy, Chrys carried the stuff that would've made all four of the boys carry it at once. Edd told Chrys she did too much, but Chrys denied it.

"Sissa!"

"So as I was saying, Kellie thinks she's gonna be a pop sensation!" Chrysten told Tom, and Tord, then they laughed.

"SISSA!!!!!" Shelbi screeched. Edd, Matt, Chloe came downstairs. Matt was showing Chloe his novelty toy collection, while Edd decorared his room.

"WHAT SHELBI!?"

"Can I go play with Sapphire?" It was 7:12, so they were probably awake. 

"Sure, but tell Jade to get her ass over here, she needs to meet the new neighbors."

"I ALREADY KNOW!!!!" Jade yelled as she jumped through a window. Tord saw Jade, and looked like he wanted to take off running.

"Tord? You okay there?" Chrys asked.

"NopeNopeNopeNopeNopeNopeNopeNope!!!!!!!" Tord screamed as he ran upstairs.

"Jade, what did you do."

"Remember when I said I stalk a guy named Tord?"

"Yeah?"

"That's him."

"Oh. Well, slow down on stalking him. He's a sweet guy, so don't freak him out."

"But, why!?" Jade whined.

"Because, he's a nice guy." Chrys said. "And he's actually kinda cute.. well all four are.." she whispered.

"MY NEW SHIP HAS SAILED!!! SAPPHIRE GET TO WRITING!!" Jade yelled as she ran outside.

"Um.. why?"

"I found who we can ship Chrys with!"

"JADE YOU BETTER NOT!!!" Chrys yelled from the dining room.

"Who is it, sis!?"

"Edd, Matt, Tom, and Tord.." Jade whispered.

"OMG!! Much kawaii ship!- wait Tord, don't you stalk him?"

"Uuuuuuh.... Yeah? But Chrys is like my best friend! So I but if she does end up dating them, she would let me stalk him!"

"As long as Chrys is okay with it, it's fine by me, Sis. Even though I hate it when you stalk him."

"Yeah, sure, whatever."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Eduardo POV~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I can't believe I let that dumb bitch kick the shit out of me in front of Mark and Jon. Great. Now I look like a wimp to them. The only reason I didn't beat her to a bloody pulp was because she was so damn hot... Heh, it looked like the losers thought so too, when they try to tell her I'll swoop in and steal her. Perfect. I'll look like a badass again, have a hot badass girlfriend, and make the losers pay.

"-n you believe Eduardo let a girl kick his ass? That was funnier then hell!"

"I know right! He thinks he's so bad, and then a girl comes in and makes him cry like a little wimp!" I heard my idiot roommates say.

"What the fuck are you two talking about!?" I said.

"Nothing Eduardo!/N-nothing!!"

"Better be nothing, otherwise, I'll beat your asses."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~Jade POV~~~~~~~~~~~~

I cannot believe that the guy I stalk, now lives diagonal to my house!! And, I think Chrys might have a thing for him, and the other three! Well... all of them have accents sooo, her having a thing for them is understandable! Maybe Tord knows most kinks because of his hentai, so he might know how to handle Chrysten's kinks~  
But, I'm kinda proud of her, ya know, moving on from Akira. Stupid asshole. I can't believe he fucking cheated on her!! But the girl he cheated with is pretty nice, she left him after she found out he lied about not having a girlfriend, so she's pretty cool..

~~~~~~~~~Chrys POV~~~~~~~~~

Shit... Not again... I can't like anyone again.. not after.. him.. but I can hope they like me back in the future! It probably won't work though.. I've never been able to keep a relationship with anyone before, my past boyfriends all cheated on me..  
I haven't even known them for a day yet!! And I'm already crushing on them... Goddammit Chrysten, stop thinking these things... What if I never get the chance to confess!? What if we all DIE before I confess!? What if they like someone else!? What if they don't like me!?


	3. Damn you Raven!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Shumpy (Shelbi) teases Chrys about her crushes, and so does Raven, and Jade, and Chrys hangs out with the boys, and confession happens.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So yay! I came up with one idea thing!! :D  
> Also translations are number coded, so I will put one of these  
> (1)  
> After a sentence in a different language. And you can go to the bottom and view the English translation.  
> If the chapter has more then one language in it, the translations will be in different sections.

"Chryssi! Why didn't you tell me sooner!?" Shelbi yelled. She is a smol innocent bab, but she can be straight forward as hell.

"Because, you're only four." Chrys said, extremely annoyed with everything that is happening.

"My age has nothing to do with anything!"

"What about your height?" Chrys said teasingly.

"Nothing to do with anything either."

Chrysten told Shelbi, much to her disliking, because Shelbi was getting bratty, and demanding.

"Look, sis. I like them mainly because their accents, and the fact that they are cute, and nice." Chrysten stated.

"Who do you like??" Raven said happily as she ran into the room, almost tripping over.

"No one!" Chrysten said too fast.

"The neighbors." Shelbi said, giggling like an idiot.

"Ooooh~ finally get over your ex?"

"No, maybe...yes..." Chrysten said, looking at the floor.

"'Bout time!! It's been a month!" Raven yelled. "I know what I must do now!"

"Don't you dar-" Chrysten said before being cut off by Raven.

"Play matchmaker!!" Raven sang happily.

"Raven, no."

"Raven, yes!"

"No."

"Yes!"

"NO."

"YES!!"

"FUCKIN' NO!!"

"No swearing!" 

"Fuck. No."

"Fine, but I'm gonna do it anyway!~" Raven sang as she ran out of the room

"NO YOU'RE NOT!!" Chrys yelled as she chased Raven.

Raven ran outside, and next door to the boys house. Edd was outside, yelling across the fence at Eduardo.

"Hey, Edd!" Raven yelled. Edd walked over to the sidewalk where Raven was standing.

"Do I know you?" Edd questioned.

"No, but you know my roommate/bestie, Chrysten! I'm Raven, Chrys talks about you, Tom, Tord, and Matt a lot!" She said happily.

Edd blushed slightly, Raven noticed and smirked for a second.

"T-That's nice. It's nice to meet you Raven." He smiled at her.

"Guess what, Edd?"

"W-What?"

"Chrysten lik- AAAAAAH!!!" Chrysten tackled Raven, while screaming profanities in Spanish.

"¡No le digas, Raven! ¡Juro por Dios que voy a golpearte el culo si dices algo! (1)" Chrysten yelled. Edd could've sworn he say Chrysten's eyes turn red for a second, but blew it off as nothing, probably just a trick of light.

"Okay! Okay! Fine I won't tell them for you...yet..." Raven whispered the last word to herself

"You better not say anything...or else." As she said the last part her face grew dark, she then chuckled darkly.

"You can't do shiiiiit!" Raven sang, while grinning. "No matter how many times you threaten me, I will never be scared of you, Shorty~" She poked Chrysten on the cheek as she said 'Shorty'. Raven was only a few inches taller then Chrysten, but she still teases her and Gavin either way. Raven is about an inch taller then Gavin, who was 2 inches taller then Chrys.

"Is everything okay guys?" Edd asked, he was a couple inches shorter then Chrysten, so he felt a little insulted when Raven called Chrys short.

"Wha?- Oh! Yeah, everything is okay, Edd. Heheh, sorry you had to see that." Chrysten said.

"No no, it's okay, I was actually gonna ask if you wanted to hang out with me?" Edd smiled, while his blush grew a little darker.

"O-Oh, you mean like a d-date?"

"U-Um, I-uh, uuuuhhh....."

"S-Sorry, typical of me to assume something like that.."

"N-No its fine, it can be whatever you want, I just thought it would be nice to get to know my neighbors better." Edd was blushing and stuttering a lot, but then again so was Chrysten.

"In that case, she'd be happy to!!" Raven said, still smiling.

"Raven, what did I say about answering questions for me?" Chrysten said darkly.

"Not to?"

"Mhmm." Chrysten covered Raven's mouth. "But I would be happy to, Edd!" She said smiling.

"Okay! Where should we go? We can hang out at my house for a bit, Tom is at the bar, and Tord is at the shooting range, so it's just me and Matt that are home now. Or we can go to the convenience store!"

'Wait, convenience store? Why would we go there? But hey, I'm not one to judge, I'm that one bitch that carries a shotgun, and a revolver everywhere with me. Plus I have my knives, but they don't count.' Chrysten thought.

"How about we hang out at your place? Then maybe we can head to the store." Chrysten said. Edd looked a little upset, and jealous(?) but smiled anyway.

"Sure!" He said happily.

"*audible gasp!* Can I come??" Raven asked, grinning.

"S-Sure?/NO!" Chrysten and Edd said at the same time.

"I'll leave you two, and Matt alone. I'll go bug Gavin"(if it is even possible, he is the most annoying person on Earth) She said, still smiling, but gave Chrysten a look that Edd couldn't quite read. (She gave her dat one look dat said 'Go get you dem booties, Bestie!!' and Chrysten of course, blushed.)

"Okay, bye Raven!/Yep, bye!!"

"Bye, guys!" Raven yelled as she ran home. Chrysten could literally sense Raven running into her room, grabbing her laptop, and writing a fanfiction about her new OTP(or OTPs idk)

"Should I go get dressed?" Chrysten asked. She was still wearing her sleepwear, Raven didn't give her much time to change before running out of the house. She was wearing a black tank top, with black shorts.

"I think you look fine. Matt might think otherwise, he might think you're have a sleepover at our house." Edd said, his voice monotone. Chrysten chuckled at the thought of Matt acting like an overgrown-male Shelbi (same hair color, so not much difference other then those two things, and Shelbi can be a little more violent *coughcough she pulled a SMG, which she fpund in Chrysten's room, on Kellie who was trying to put herself up for adoption coughcough*)

"Well then in that case, I won't change!" She laughed.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Edd you didn't say she was coming over! I would've gone with you to ask her!" Matt yelled.

"Well I didn't have to go anywhere, her best friend Raven, ran over and tried to tell me something but, Chrys tackled her." Edd said.

"Okay, but still, I would've asked with you!" Matt looked sad, but then smiled at Chrysten.

"What is happening?"

"Welcome to our home, where Matt gets to be as retarded as he wants." Tom said as he walked downstairs. 'I thought Edd said he was at the bar?' Chrysten thought.

"Hey, Tom."

"Hey, Chrys, nice to see you again. Wanna head to the bar with me?" He smiled.

"No, she's gonna hang out with me, and we might've gone to the convenience store!" Edd argued.

"No no no, both of you are wrong, she's going to stay here, and admire my perfect face with me!" Matt yelled. Weirdo.

Tord walked down the stairs cautiously, and he kept glancing behind him, at a window, which was closed. Must've thought Jade was gonna jump through their windows, like she does to Chrys' windows.

"Hey, Tord, Edd said you were at the shooting range?" Chrysten said, Tord jumped, but once he realized it wasn't Jade he looked relieved, when she said shooting range, Tord glared at Edd.

"No, not yet, I was just headed there, but since you're here, I might stay home~" God this guy was a flirt, and a bit of a perv. But Chrysten almost fainted at the sound of flirting in his accent and voice. "But, if you want to head to the shooting range, we can go. If you like guns, of course." He smirked. The other three glared at him.

"Oh yeah, I love guns, and weapons. I actually have three weapons with me right now see!" She held up her shotgun, revolver, and switchblade. Tord looked at her like she was crazy for carrying three weapons with her, but then smiled.

All four of the boys glared at eachother, Chrysten wondering what the fuck was happening, she actually said it. Well, yelled it. "What the actual fuck is going on?!"

Everyone in the room jumped at the sound of her voice being that loud.

"We all want to spend the day with you, but we don't want to go to the places the others want to go." Edd explained.

Everyone started arguing about which place was better, and who she should spend time with.

"Oh my god.. they're fighting over me.. that usually means..my crushes like me back" Chrysten whispered to herself, she smiled a little.

"HEY TORD!!!!" Jade screamed, as she ran into their house. She then saw Chrys thinking about what is happening, until Tord spotted Jade, then he ran over to Chrysten and hid behind her.

"No, go away!!" He yelled, he was hugging Chrysten's side, and visibly shaking.

"Are you two-" Jade smirked.

"NO, no we are not!" Chrysten blushed deeply.

"Not yet, anyway." Tord said to himself. Jade overheard.

Jade noticed everyone arguing over Chrysten and gave her a look that I legit said 'Go have babies with all of them right now, or I swear to god I will force you and them together.' And Chrys looked at her like she was crazy. But then again they both are.

Chrys pulled Jade to the side, so she could talk to her. Leaving Tord confused as to why he is now arguing with his roommates on the floor, and not hugging Chrysten's side.

"Jade, I have no idea what is going on, I ran into Edd because of Raven, and he said Tom and Tord weren't home, but they were, and now they are fighting over who I should spend the day with and where!" Chrysten looked as if she was panicking.

"Okay, don't panic, they are fighting over that, and over you, but don't panic. I have a plan, you said Raven made you talk to Edd right? Well if me and Sapphire talk to her, maybe all three of us can be your wingwomen!! We can hook you and all four of them up!" Jade said reassuringly.

"Yeah, but-"

"Nope, nope. You were the same way with Akira -UGH I hate that guy- but they are different, I actually think they would be more loyal to you then that asshole was." Jade said, her smile grew at the thought of being her wingwoman.

"Okay, fine. But you need to help me settle whatever the fuck is going on out there." Chrysten pointed through the wall where the boys were. She then heard a crash, and glass breaking. Dammit Tom.

"We better go." Jade said nervously.

"Yep."

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"So you hang out with all of us the next four, excluding today, days? Like one at a time?" Edd asked. "Would it be like a date?"

"Yep, she actually has crushes on all fo-" Jade started.

"Shush!" Chrys said.

"So Chrysten has crushes on all four of us?" Tom asked, he was blushing deeply.

"Yep." Jade said.

"So we would go on dates with her over the next few days? I call first date!!" Matt said, he was blushing, not as much as the others but it was an obvious blush. All four boys were blushing.

"We like you too, Chrys. We just, didn't know how to tell you. We actually agreed that if we did date you, if you date all four of us, that we would share you, if that's okay?" Edd said, he was blushing the most, it was adorable.

"O-Oh, yeah..I would love to date you guys." Chrysten smiled. Jade went and got Sapphire and Raven, who were audibly fangirling.

"That's great! But Matt already called the first date. As much as I wanted to take you to the shooting range, and maybe my room after~" Tord said, smirking.

Oh lord, Chrysten is in for it now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I kinda rushed them together a bit, but there will be fluff.  
> :D
> 
> Translations:
> 
> Spanish:  
> (1) Do not tell him, Raven! I swear to God I'm going to beat your ass if you say something !!


End file.
